The present invention relates to a hand-free handset for use with a cellular telephone in an automobile, and more particularly to such a hand-free handset which can be installed in the driver's seat to suspend an ear phone and a microphone in the air near the driver's ear and mouth, enabling the driver to speak to a person over a cellular telephone without holding the cellular telephone in hand.
An automobile may be equipped with a cellular telephone rack for holding a cellular telephone. An automobile cellular telephone rack is generally mounted on the instrument panel. When the driver wishes to use the cellular telephone, the driver must control the steering wheel with one and, and operate the cellular telephone with the other hand. It is inconvenient and dangerous to use the cellular telephone when driving the automobile. There is known a wired microphone for use with a cellular telephone in an automobile. The wired microphone can be fastened to the driver's dress, so that the driver can speak to a person through the microphone over the cellular telephone. However, the electric wire of the wired microphone tends to be stretched and broken if the driver forgets to disconnect the wired microphone from the dress when leaving from the automobile.